In Memory Of
by Kokoa-Kuroi
Summary: Este es un OneShot que he escrito, una despedida por parte de lospersonajes a su autora un último adiós...


_**In Memory Of…**_

Un día como cualquier otro comenzaba todos en la Maison Ayakashi desayunaban con calma, cierta chica de cabellos purpuras-azabaches leía el periódico que su amante y SS, Miketsukami Soushi le había entregado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa captando la atención del antes mencionado. La chica cerró el periódico y una sonrisa un tanto melancólica se formó en sus facciones.

-Veo que hoy no será un día "normal" después de todo… -murmura para sí sabiendo que era observada por el SS y que aquel comentario había captado la atención del resto de los presentes, alzó su mirada hacia el de orbes heterocromáticos- Miketsukami-kun, acompáñame un momento… -se puso en pie sin acabar su desayuno y comenzó a andar hacia el elevador siendo seguido por su SS quien no preguntó nada al respecto.

Los demás que quedaron en el comedor los siguieron con la mirada sin pronunciar ni una palabra, el silencio y la confusión reinaban en el lugar. Fue Nobara quien se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde antes había estado Ririchiyo, tomó con calma el periódico que ella había estado leyendo y sus orbes se abrieron también con sorpresa, pero esa expresión fue sustituida por una sonrisa dulce y melancólica.

-Así que eso era… -murmura dejando el periódico con cuidado, girándose a mirar a Sorinozuka- tenemos algo que hacer, deja de comer y vamos –prácticamente le ordenó tomándolo por la muñeca, el chico acabó siendo arrastrado por la rubia mas no soltó aquel plato de ramen del cual estaba comiendo.

-Nobara-san, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no puedo comer antes? –se le escuchaba decir mientras se perdían de vista luego de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

En el lugar solo quedaban Watanuki, Karuta y Kagerou. La pelirosa, quien comía una dona se puso en pie con esta en su boca, los otros dos la seguían con la mirada. Imitó la acción de las dos chicas anteriores a la vez que daba una mordida. Se giró para mirar a los dos restantes.

-Watanuki… Kage-sama… tenemos algo que hacer… -murmura sujetando la dona en su boca y tomando a ambos por la muñeca para llevarlos así a algún lugar de la Maison.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

En el jardín, Natsume colocaba algunas rosas mientras tarareaba, su típica sonrisa decoraba su rostro sin embargo de él emanaba un aire de nostalgia, se le notaba muy esmerado en lo que hacía. Observó bien lo que había decorado haciendo uso de aquellas rosas de color blanco pulcro.

-Creo que ya está… -se dijo a sí mismo- y los demás ya están haciendo su parte… -se giró, los que le habían ayudado a hacer aquello fue el personal de la Maison, ahora solo les quedaba aguardar a los demás.

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Al cabo de un tiempo todos los habitantes se encontraban en el jardín, cada uno llevaba una nota consigo y se detuvieron justo donde estaba Natsume

-Como era de esperarse, todos ya están aquí… ya se han enterado, ¿no? –un asentimiento por parte de todos fue la simple respuesta- ¿Quién diría que esto sucedería tan pronto?...

Frente a ellos había una especie de altar, rosas blancas le decoraban asícomo otras flores del mismo color, había un pequeño buzón de color blanco y en el centro una fotografía, se podía leer un nombre en una inscripción.

El primero en moverse fue Miketsukami Soushi, en su mano había un sobre, el zorro se colocó frente a la fotografía y le sonrió con suma nostalgia así como melancolía.

-Tal y como ha dicho Natsume-san, ninguno de nosotros pensaba que sucedería tan pronto, su partida… simplemente fue inesperada –comenzó a hablar, se escucharon pasos, a su lado se posicionó Ririchiyo.

-Cada uno de nosotros le debe de dar las gracias, pues ha sido por usted que nosotros existimos –los ojos de la chica tenían un brillo que indicaba el llanto contenido.

Nobara y Sorinozuke se acercaron por igual.

-Pasamos tanto buenos como malos momentos, la historia que ha creado para nosotros ha sido tanto del disfrute de sus personajes como de sus lectores y, sabemos que usted misma disfrutó mucho al crear este mundo para nosotros… -hablaba la rubia.

-Pese a que su partida de este mundo fue muy pronto, hay algo que ninguno olvidará y es el que fuiste una gran persona –dijo el moreno.

-Nos dio un final digno a todos nosotros.. –Karuta se aproximó tomando la mano de Watanuki quien se sonrojó.

-S-si… y… y estamos muy agradecidos por eso… -el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa- espero que nunca olvide que pese a darle las gracias sigo siendo un delincuente –soltó de repente.

-¡Tantas aventuras, su imaginación podría ser M pero… la manera en la que nos hizo pasar por situaciones simplemente fue S! –Kagerou sonreía.

-Ni siquiera yo… quien es capaz de ver lo que sucederá.. fue capaz de pensar que su partida sería tan pronto… un año luego de que nos brindó ese final digno, que nuestra historia concluyó… -Natsume tenía una última flor en sus manos y la colocó en un pequeño florero.

-Kokoa-sama, esperamos que donde sea que se encuentre nunca nos olvide, que se encuentre feliz y en paz que es lo que más importa… esta fecha, 31 de Marzo del 2015, nunca será olvidada, sin importar que nosotros vivamos en este mundo fabricado por usted, la llevamos en nuestro corazón, usted fue quien se tomó el tiempo de imaginarnos, de darnos vida de alguna forma y de crear un mundo para nosotros… por eso… gracias, Fujiwara Kokoa-sama… -hizo una reverencia el kitsune frente a ella y con suavidad introdujo su carta dentro del buzón.

-Cada uno de nosotros, de alguna manera, somos una parte de usted, tenga por seguro que su memoria nunca quedará en el olvido –las lágrimas cayeron de los purpuras orbes de Ririchiyo y rodaban por sus mejillas mientras una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro- como dijo Miketsukami-kun, nosotros, sus creaciones, nacidas de su imaginación y que somos de alguna forma parte de usted, la llevaremos en nuestros corazones pero, sé que no somos los únicos… los lectores que seguían nuestro manga así como las otras obras que usted ha escrito también le llevarán en sus corazones y no permitirán que su memoria quede en el olvido… gracias por darnos una vida, Kokoa-sama –hizo por igual una reverencia e introdujo su carta en el buzón.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, algunos tenían sus orbes llorosos mientras otros sin importar que les vieran lloraban la partida de aquella persona que hizo que su historia fuera conocida, ese alguien que permitió que tuviesen un mundo, alguien a quien muchos quizá solo conocieron por su anime, otros que le conocían por su manga y aquellas personas que tuvieron la dicha de conocerle personalmente. Cada uno de ellos, fuesen sus fans, sus familiares, sus amigos e inclusive, sus obras, guardarán la memoria de Fujiwara Kokoa en sus corazones.

Aquel día que parecía normal en Ayakashi Kan, no lo fue, muchas palomas blancas revolotearon surcando el cielo mientras que cada uno de los miembros y servidumbre del lugar contemplaban hacia arriba teniendo en sus mentes la memoria de su creadora, alguien a quien le tenían mucha gratitud, y alguien a quien esperaban le llegasen sus agradecimientos sin importar donde se encontraba ahora que había pasado a mejor vida.

Sin más que decir, yo, quien he narrado esto, me uno a ellos, y, no me queda nada más que decir:

¡ARIGATO, FUJIWARA KOKOA!

* * *

Hola a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de leer este "One-Shot", que más que OneShot es una especie de reconocimiento, un "último adiós" a una mangaka que, en lo personal, marcó mivida con sus obras. Ella falleció el pasado 31 de Marzo por causa de una enfermedad, tenía apenas 31 años de edad. Sentí que, como fan de sus mangas así como de Inu x Boku SS personalmente, sería lindo de alguna manera hacer que sus personajes se despidieran de ella, agradeciéndole así lo que ella hizo por ellos pues les dio vida y les dio a conocer, sin duda alguna fue una gran mangaka pues para los que leímos el manga de Inu x Boku SS sabemos que nos hizo reír, llorar y hasta frustrarnos en diversas partes de la trama.

Creo que eso es todo, espero les haya gustado mi humilde ONESHOT en memoria de Fujiwara Kokoa, la mangaka de Inu x Boku SS. Sé que fue un poco sencillo pero, lo hice de todo corazón pues ella merecía un reconocimiento dado a que muchos quizá no la conocen o similar.

R.I.P

**Fujiwara Kokoa**

_23/04/1983 – 31/03/2015_


End file.
